A Gift for RikkuBunny
by HPloveisreallove
Summary: This was done as a secret santa gift for my RP buddy Rikku c: AU, Roxas tries to find the perfect gift for his friend. oneshot, fluff


Roxas pulled into the parking lot of the mall, wondering what on earth he was going to buy her. He needed something that would say, "I'm sorry about your predicament, but I'm here for you, and I care about you, and if you ever wanted to talk to me I will gladly listen." Somehow he didn't think Hallmark made a card that said exactly what he was looking for. This had to be something amazing, something that would make her happier than any other gift possibly could.

_Something that was not just a stupid teddy bear!_ Roxas thought as he tore himself away from a window display he'd been contemplating. A stuffed animal, no matter the size, was not going to cut it. Stuffed animals were what you gave to little kids or people who were sick. He wandered the mall, glancing from store to store, hoping something would catch his eye.

A gift certificate for a haircut?

_No, definitely not. _

A box of chocolates?

_No, didn't send the right message._

Flowers?

_Too weak._

He skipped over every clothing store entirely. She was so picky when it came to clothes, that there was no way he was going to risk getting something she may not like. No, this called for drastic measures. Pulling his cell phone from his pocket, he scrolled through his speed dial until he found the appropriate number.

She picked up after two rings. "Hello?"

"Heeeelp…" He said desperately.

She had to refrain from laughing. "Where are you?"

"The mall, I didn't know where else to go, and nothing here is looking right."

"Hmm… what kind of thing are you looking for?"

"Nothing that sends the wrong message. I just want it to say, 'I'm sorry, I'm here for you.'"

"I see. Clearly you want something more sentimental than flowers or chocolate, but it can't send too strong of a message. Jewelry is always acceptable, of course, as long as it's not a diamond ring."

Jewelry! Why hadn't he thought of that himself? "Thanks, Namine, you're a life-saver!" He shouted into the phone.

"Good luck, Rox!" She shouted back.

He hung up the phone and practically ran to the nearest jewelry store. There was only two other people in it, also male, probably searching for something specific like he was. Roxas looked through every glass case, studying each and every item. He was pretty sure which stones she liked, he had often admired her many rings, earrings, necklaces…

It took him just a couple trips around the store to give up. The price tag alone on everything they had sent the wrong message. It said, "I care SO much about you that I didn't even bother paying rent so I could get you this!" And besides, she already _had _jewelry. Plenty of it. Who's to say his contribution would be more special than anything else she had? He left the shop, shoulders slumped in disappointment, and continued through the store.

He passed by bookstores, music stores, stores with glass nic-nacs… Desperately wanting to find _something, _he made up his mind to at least go into the next store he came across, and at least see if he could get some ideas. As he turned the corner, the next shop was on his right, and it was a woodsmith's shop. Obeying his own command, he walked into the store and looked around, hoping something might give him an idea.

He must have looked pretty lost, because the shopkeeper came up to him after just a few moments. "Can I help you find something?" He asked kindly.

Roxas looked from the bed frame he was standing at to the short, balding old man who was grinning at him warmly. He sighed. "I'm looking for a gift to get a friend of mine."

The old man nodded. "I see, a Christmas present?"

"Yeah, but I'm so lost. I've looked at stuffed animals, chocolate, jewelry, but nothing seems right."

The old man thought carefully. "Are you buying for a girlfriend?"

Roxas chuckled. "No, she's just a friend. She's been going through a rough time, and I just want her to know I'm here for her. That's why nothing seems good enough."

"You said you looked at jewelry, can I ask why that wasn't good enough? Most women love jewelry, it makes them feel special."

Roxas shrugged. "I don't know… I guess I just thought that she since has so much jewelry I felt like mine wouldn't be very special."

After grabbing Roxas's shoulder reassuringly, the old man smiled. "I think I may have just the thing." He walked off to the back of his shop and through a door. It must have led to a backroom, because he came out with a box. "I've been saving this for someone special. I feel it's one of my best pieces, and I didn't want it going to just anyone." He started to open the box excitedly, but Roxas held up his hand to stop him.

"No, I couldn't. If it's that important to you, it should go to a family member or close friend. Not some stranger."

"My dear boy, I make this stuff to sell, you know. If you don't want it, I suppose I can hang on to it until the next guy that comes around looking for something special. But I will sell it eventually."

Roxas looked at the box curiously. He supposed if the old man was going to sell it anyway there was no harm in looking at it. Besides, it could be just what he was looking for. "Alright, let me see it," he said with a smile.

Also smiling, the old man continued to open the box. Inside was a beautifully hand-carved jewelry box, with a dozen drawers for jewelry and even a side door that opened so you could hang necklaces inside. Roxas marveled at the intricacy in detail that the old man had put into the box. He knew instantly that this was indeed what he would buy for her.

"I'll take it!" He said without hesitation.

"I thought you might," the old man said, looking delighted.

"There's just one thing, though," Roxas said as he followed the old man up to the counter to make his purchase. "Would you be able to make some – er, additions?"

The old man smiled and sat down to listen to Roxas's request.

* * *

><p>Roxas knocked nervously on her door, jewelry box, complete with some additions, wrapped and hidden behind his back. He knew it wasn't quite Christmas yet, but he was far too excited to wait fourteen days to give it to her. Dancing from one foot to the other in an attempt to get warm, Roxas waited impatiently for her to open the door.<p>

Which she did, while he was mid-dance. He froze, standing on one foot, and she giggled at him. "What are you doing here, Roxas?"

He lowered his other foot and smiled at her. "Just wanted to stop by. I have something for you." He brought the present out from behind his back.

"Ooooh, Roxas!" She squealed, quickly letting him inside and shutting the door against the cold. "But it's not Christmas yet!" She pouted.

"I don't care, I just got so excited that I couldn't wait."

She laughed as she led them to the living room. "Well… fine then. Gimme!"

Roxas sat down on the couch next to her. He held onto the present a bit longer, wanting to explain himself first. "I just wanted you to know, that I know things have been tough for you since you lost your job, but there is nothing to worry about. I'm here for you, Rikku, and so are all your friends."

Rikku smiled at him, her eyes glowing, and he handed the present over to her. She tore open the wrapping paper and discarded it, reaching for the box and pulling it open. She let out a very audible gasp when she finally saw the jewelry box, and very carefully she lifted it out. "Oh, Roxas," she sighed. Carefully she opened each and every drawer, examining the detail the woodsmith had put into the elegant box.

"Do you like it?" Roxas asked anxiously.

She looked up at him, eyes glossy with tears. "It's beautiful! This is wonderful."

"I had it engraved, too," he said, reaching forward to lift up the top hatch that hid a spot to keep rings. On the inside of the lid Roxas had asked the old man to carve a rabbit, and an inscription.

Rikku began to read it out loud. " 'You've been down on your luck, but it will bounce back, because you are my lucky rabbit. You are my Rikku-bunny.' "

Roxas heard her sniffle and really hoped those were tears of joy. "So… do you like it?" He asked, nervous now.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not used to writing such fluff e.e<p>

Happy Holidays, Rikku!

And everyone else c:


End file.
